Rules
by Spirited-Away
Summary: Meine erste Star Wars Fiction. Wird zu Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Slash (yaoi) führen, Rating kann steigen, Reviews erwünscht!


Meine erste nicht englische Geschichte. Ich hatte keinen Nerv dies in ner Fremdsprache zu schreiben. Ebenso meine erste Star Wars Geschichte (obwohl ich schon mal ein kleines X-over hatte), ich hab noch nie eine Geschichte über Obi-Wan x Qui-Gon gelesen, also erwartet nicht zu viel.

Disclaimer: Star Wars und alle bekannten Charaktere gehören G. Lucas, einige gehören mir. 

Warnung: (zukünftiger) Slash (Yaoi) zwischen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon, OOC Obi-Wan, ein paar seltsame Anordnungen des Rates. 

Zeit: ein paar Jahre vor Episode I, aber nachdem Obi-Wan in diesem Bürgerkrieg gegen die Jedi stand.

Rules – Teil 1

„Wenn Ihr Euch an die Regeln des Rates halten würdet, wäret ihr dort längst selber Mitglied!" redete Obi-Wan wieder auf seinen Meister ein. „Immer müsst Ihr nach Eurem eigenen Willen handeln, es wäre viel besser, wenn Ihr..." „Ganz ruhig mein junger Padawan" erwiderte Qui-Gon  und lächelte seinen Schüler an. „Und sag nicht, es war nicht richtig so zu handeln." Obi-Wan entschied sich zu schweigen. Auch wenn er es seinem Herren nicht sagte, er mochte es, dass Qui-Gon sich bei der Lösung von Problemen unkonventioneller Methoden und eigener Ideen bediente. Dieses Auflehnen gegen die strengen Regeln des Jedi-Rates war vielleicht ganz gut. Man konnte so ein Zeichen setzen.

Also billigte der 17-jährige Padawan Qui-Gons kleine Ticks, aber er würde es ihm gegenüber wirklich nie erwähnen, denn er liebte die Streitereien mit seinem Meister. Zum einen waren sie genau richtig um seine Aggressionen abzubauen und im Ernstfall gelassen zu bleiben und sich auf die Macht konzentrieren zu können, zum anderen fühlte sich Obi-Wan seinem Meister sehr viel näher, wenn sie so locker miteinander zanken konnten.

Er blickte hinüber zu Qui-Gon, beobachtete wie dieser sich die langen Haare hinter die Schultern strich und ein paar Schaltungen an der Raumschiffs-Steuerung vornahm. Irgendetwas faszinierte den jungen Mann daran. „Wir sind gleich da" meinte Qui-Gon plötzlich. Obi-Wan schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen heraus- nein, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war hatte er nicht überlegt, sondern seinen Lehrer angestarrt. Wieso nur? Er konnte sich keinen Grund denken.

„Was ist mit dir? Deine Gedanken sind in Aufruhr, junger Padawan." Obi-Wan merkte, wie er errötete. „Äh.. ich... ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Euch. Der Rat wird euch diesmal nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen!" Gedanklich seufzte Obi-Wan auf. Diese Erklärung war nicht einmal gelogen. Er fürchtete wirklich die Strafe des Rates, denn Qui-Gon hatte für die Republik sehr wichtige Verhandlungen mit dem Reich Bassouru gehalten, als ein Attentat auf die beiden Jedi verübt worden war, welchem sie nur sehr knapp entgangen  Natürlich hatten die beiden sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Täter begeben, doch nachdem in kurzer Zeit sämtliche alten Regierungsmitglieder getötet worden waren, ohne dass die Jedi dies verhindern konnten, hatten sie das Sternenreich für die Republik aufgegeben, und nachdem der Start eines unangemeldeten Kleinraumschiffs gemeldet wurde, hatte der Jedi-Rat Qui-Gon und seinen Schüler nach Coruscant zurück beordert. Qui-Gon aber hatte den Ruf einfach ignoriert, da er überzeugt war, dass der Täter noch auf Bassouru weilte. Also stellten die Jedi Nachforschungen an, verhörten sämtlichen noch lebenden Mitglieder der Regierung, aber als sie endlich bei einem seltsame Gedankenmuster feststellten und die Befragung intensivieren wollten, kam ein Kurier des Rates und zwang sie zur Heimkehr. Egal was sie festgestellt hatten. 

Nun saßen die Jedi an Bord ihres Schiffes. Der Kurier war noch nicht angekommen, da sein Schiff langsamer war.

Obi-Wan machte seinem Meister Vorwürfe sich gegen die Entscheidung des Rates gestellt hatte, wenn er jedoch in sich ging stellte er fest, dass er nicht anders gehandelt hätte. Aber dennoch war Qui-Gons Handeln falsch gewesen, und dass machte Kenobi wütend. Nun musste er befürchten, dass ihm sein Lehrer entzogen wurde.

„Ich sorge mich wirklich um Euch! Was ist, wenn ihr mich wegen eures Fehlverhaltens nicht mehr betreuen dürft, was wird dann aus mir?! Und noch viel schlimmer, was wird mit Euch? Das ist der dritte Bruch einer Regel des Rates in 4 Monaten! Man könnte Euch sogar aus dem Orden ausschließen!" Qui-Gon lachte nur. „Erstens ist das ganz alleine mein Problem, zweitens haben wir genau richtig damit gehandelt –auch wenn wir den Täter nicht stellen konnten, und drittens sollst du dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen machen, Obi-Wan. Lass keine Angst in dein Herz, Furcht ist der Pfad zur dunklen Seite... und es wäre wirklich schade um dich."

Der Padawan jedoch erschrak bei dem Gedanken Qui-Gon zu verlieren in einem Maße das es ihm selbst unheimlich war. Er blickte in die Augen seines Meisters, und diese strahlten –wie immer- eine Zuversicht und Gelassenheit aus, die sofort auf ihn abfärbte. Diese Augen waren einfach wunderschön, fand Obi-Wan, genauso wie der Rest von Qui-Gon Jinn. _Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?_

„Ihr habt recht  Meister, aber dennoch wäre es nun an der Zeit einen Funkspruch an Meister Yoda abzusetzen." Obi-Wan gab sich die größte Mühe seine  vorigen Gedanken vor Qui-Gon (und sich selbst) zu verbergen, es gab jetzt wichtigeres zu klären. Zunächst musste dem Rat klargemacht werden, dass Qui-Gons Verhalten das einzig richtige gewesen war, aber da war der Padawan doch überzeugt, dass dies kein Problem für seinen Meister war. Danach musste beraten werden was mit dem Sternenreich der Bassouru geschehen sollte, ob noch einmal Jedi zur Aufklärung der Attentate dorthin entsendet werden sollten, oder ob der Fall tatsächlich schon abgehakt war.

Aber wenn Obi-Wan noch einmal genauer darüber nachdachte war es ihm egal was aus den Bassouru wurde, solange er nur in Qui-Gons Nähe sein konnte. _Meine Verbindung mit ihm muss sehr stark sein nach all den Jahren... Seltsam, einst habe ich mich sogar gegen ihn gestellt, in diesem Bürgerkrieg... aber jetzt..  wieso spüre ich diese Trennungsangst gerade jetzt so stark?_ _Und wieso finde ich ihn... schön? Er ist doch „nur" mein Meister? _Er verstand sich selbst nicht.

Während Obi-Wan noch grübelte hatte Qui-Gon sich beim Rat gemeldet, und ihnen war bereits die Landeerlaubnis erteilt worden. Nur wenig später (nachdem die beiden sich frische Kleidung angezogen hatten) war Qui-Gon vor den Rat bestellt worden und nun wartete der Padawan seit mehr als 4 Stunden auf seinen Herren und Meister. 

Ungeduldig wanderte er vor der Tür des Konferenzzimmers auf und ab. Warum dauerte das so verdammt lange? Er zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen. Wenn eine Versammlung so lange dauerte, konnte dies nur etwas Schlechtes bedeuten! Reichte es dem Rat etwa und er wollte ein Exempel an Qui-Gon statuieren? Als Mahnung an alle aufmüpfigen Jedi-Meister?  

_Qui-Gon, lass dich nicht unterkriegen! _sandte Obi-Wan gedankliche Hilfe an seinen Lehrer. Nach einer weiteren Stunde schließlich öffneten sich die schweren Türen des Tagungssaales, und Obi-Wans Mentor verließ den Raum allein. Er sah sehr geschafft aus.

„Meister, was ist denn geschehen?"

Qui-Gon seufzte. „Es sind ein paar Dinge beschlossen worden. Erstens werden Jedi nach Bassouru zurückkehren um die Geschehnisse dort aufzuklären, unsere, nein meine Befehlsverweigerung zu der ich dich gezwungen hatte, fand der Rat gar nicht gut." 

„Aber Meister Qui-Gon, ihr habt mich doch nicht gezwungen – und es war doch wichtig und richtig herauszufinden wer den Vertragsschluss verhindern wollte!" Obi-Wans Gegenüber lachte humorlos „Manchmal sind dem Rat Sachen wie richtig oder falsch hinwegsetzt, oder auch ob das Wichtig ist. Manchmal zählen nur die Regeln. Und zweitens werden mir uns trennen müssen-" „Was?!" „Sieh nicht so entsetzt drein mein Padawan, es nicht für lange. Es ist nur so, dass unter den Jedi die nach Bassouru reisen sollen auch ich sein werde, du aber nicht. Es wird also keine Ewigkeit sein." Obi-Wan schluckte. „Ich will überhaupt nicht von Euch weggehen, nicht mal für einen Tag! Ich werde Euch vermissen, Qui-Gon! Bitte geht nicht! Was wenn Euch etwas passiert?" Er war voller Sorge und stellte überrascht fest, dass sogar Tränen in seinen Augen waren. Sein Herr sah ihn höchst verwundert an. „Und ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, mal von mir loszukommen!" _Das dachte ich auch._ Obi-Wan begriff seine eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr. Er wischte sich die Nässe aus den Augen. „Ich trete vor den Rat! Ich werde verlange mitzukommen." Energisch trat er zur Tür hin, doch Qui-Gon hielt ihn zurück indem er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Obi-Wan hatte das Gefühl, dass von dort ein geradezu berauschendes Kribbeln ausging. 

„Warte! Das habe ich doch versucht mein Padawan." Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich. Ein endlosen aber doch kurzen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, dann brach Qui-Gon den Kontakt. „Ich wollte dass du mitkommst und diese Erfahrung machst. Es ist noch zu früh für dich, um eigene Wege zu gehen. Du brauchst noch meine Unterstützung." „Das glaube ich auch, Meister. Wieso hat der Rat so entschieden? Ich begreife nicht." _Und ich will auch gar nicht begreifen, warum ich von ihm wegsoll._„Es ist so, dass ich dem Rat zu oft gegen die Regeln verstoßen habe, und Yoda und Mace Windu nehmen an, dass das auf dich abfärbt, deshalb meinen sie, dir würden ein paar Nachhilfestunden hier in der Schule ganz gut tun."  

„Aber es gibt doch keinen besseren Lehrmeister als Euch!" 

„Sag das nicht... aber... ich habe wirklich alles versucht, damit du mitkommen kannst, denn ich wollte dich nicht verlassen... ich meine alleine lassen." Obi-Wan blickte Qui-Gon an. Auf einmal sah sein Meister so tieftraurig aus. „Und... und wann brecht Ihr auf?" „Jetzt gleich." „Wie bitte? Ich... ich..." Plötzlich hatte Obi-Wan keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Handlungen. Er warf sich Qui-Gon in die Arme und schluchzte. „Herr, ich will nicht, dass Ihr geht! Bitte bleibt!" Qui-Gon schlang einen Arm um ihm, unter dem langen Ärmel seines Gewandes verschwand der Schüler fast völlig.

„Mein Junge, das geht nicht. Diesmal muss ich mich dem Willen des Rates beugen."

„Aber Ihr" Obi-Wan schüttelte es. Dann schob er den Älteren von sich. „Verzeiht meine Schwäche, ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist." Er verneigte sich, hatte sich wieder vollkommen in der Gewalt. 

Genau rechtzeitig, denn nun hatten sich die Türen des Saales geöffnet und Mace Windu kam heraus. „Bereit, Qui-Gon? Dann folge mir." Er ignorierte Obi-Wan total, was diesen ziemlich aufregte. Qui-Gon hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, dann strich er noch einmal flüchtig durch die Haare seines Schülers. „Bis bald, Obi-Wan. Möge die Macht mit dir sein." „Und mit Euch, Meister. Auf bald."

Dann entfernten sich die zwei Jedi-Meister und ließen einen ziemlich verwirrten Obi-Wan zurück. Ihm fehlte Qui-Gon bereits schrecklich, obwohl dieser erst seit ein paar Sekunden fort war.

„Lernen du musst. Viel lernen." Obi-Wan fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand plötzlich der mächtigste aller Jedi.  _Wieso merke ich es nie, wenn Yoda sich an mich heranschleicht?_. „Meister Yoda." Er verneigte sich kurz. „Mitkommen du bitte. An einer Unterrichtsstunde der Jüngsten du beiwohnen wirst." „Sehr wohl." 

Er hätte alles für eine Ablenkung getan, um nicht schmerzhaft an Qui-Gon zu denken, selbst den Mini-Jedis beim Üben zuzusehen war besser.

Er folgte Yoda zum kreisrunden Trainingsraum wo dieser sich verabschiedete. Als die Tür sich öffnete fand Obi-Wan sich kritisch von den 4-jährigen beäugt. Sie waren deutlich weiter entwickelt als normale Menschen ihres Alters. Ney Cart, die relativ junge Jedi, welche den Kurs leitete, begrüßte Obi-Wan. Dann wurde er den Kindern vorgestellt.

„Also, das ist Obi-Wan Kenobi, er ist der Padawan von Meister Qui-Gon Jinn. Yorex, was war noch gleich ein Padawan?" Der Junge aus dem Volk der Gam erschrak. „Ein Padawan ist ein... äh... ein fast echter Jedi, der seinem Chef dienen muss." Obi-Wan lächelte. „Ja, so könnte man es fast sagen, Yorex." Wenn er Qui-Gon dienen musste, dann gäbe es schon so ein paar gewisse Dinge die er unheimlich gerne für ihn oder eher mit ihm tun würde... _Was denke ich hier eigentlich? _Er spürte, dass er schon wieder rot anlief. Schnell sprach er weiter. „Meister Yoda meint, ich solle euch mal ein bisschen beobachten, also zeigt mir doch einmal was ihr könnt." Eine Schülerin meinte nur: „Aber du musst doch selber noch lernen, oder?" „Ein Jedi hört nie auf zu lernen, jedenfalls sollte er das nie." gab Obi-Wan sich diplomatisch. „Und wo ist dein Lehrer? Hat der keine Lust mehr auf dich?" Erst belustigte ihn dieser Gedanke, dann überlegte er jedoch was wäre, wenn Qui-Gon ihn nicht mehr wollen würde und anstatt zu antworten fragte er erneut, was die Schüler denn nun eigentlich machten. 

Ney erklärte es ihm schließlich. Die Schüler sollten gerade ein Buch zum Schweben bringen, was aber keinem so richtig gelang. „Achso. Dieses Buch da?" deutete er auf einen in der Mitte des Raumes stehenden Tisch. Die Schüler nickten. Ohne weiteres Zögern hob Obi-Wan einen Arm und lies das Buch in seine Hand fliegen. Nun schienen die Kinder doch beeindruckt.

„Oh, der Jedi-Kodex?" fragte der Padawan Ney. Sie nickte und erklärte ihm „Das ist kombiniertes Lernen, schafft es jemand das Buch anzuheben wird daraus gelesen. So werden die Regeln gleich von Anfang an verinnerlicht. Erinnerst du dich an diese Phase, Obi-Wan?" „Ja, Meisterin." _Es herrscht hier eine ziemliche Beeinflussung. Das ist mir damals gar nicht aufgefallen. _Plötzlich spürte Obi-Wan ein Zupfen an seinem Gewand. Es war Yorex. „Duuu Obi, kannst du mal dein Lichtschwert zeigen? Ney und die anderen Lehrer haben nie eins dabei wenn sie kommen." 

Obi-Wan sah, dass Ney ihm bedeutete zu verneinen. „Ach, und woher weißt du dann, dass ich eines trage?" „Natürlich weil wir's gesehen haben!" antwortete es ihm vielstimmig. „Wann?" „Na als du nach dem Buch gegriffen hast!" Der Padawan seufzte. Dieses Jedi-Gewand verrutschte immer im falschen Moment. „Dann hier." Er ignorierte Neys ablehnenden Gesten und zog die Waffe, schaltete sie jedoch nicht ein. „Lass es leuchten!" „Tut mir leid, ich fürchte da hat Meisterin Cart etwas gegen." Diese nickte. „Genau. Es ist grundsätzlich gegen den Kodex, dass unter 5 Jahre alte Schüler überhaupt mit Lichtschwertern in Kontakt kommen, auf dass sie nicht versehentlich töten. Die Regeln verbieten es."

_Schon wieder die Regeln. Gäbe es sie nicht, wäre Qui-Gon jetzt bei mir! _„Oooch bitte, Obi! Bitte bitte!" „Nein, es ist verboten und gegen die Regeln!" rief Ney. Ganz kurz kam Obi-Wan der Gedanke an seinen Schwur, sich nur noch an den Kodex zu halten, doch er schob ihn beiseite.  _Immer und immer wieder nur die Regeln! Ich habe genug davon. _Und er klickte das Schwert an.

Scharf zuckte die Klinge durch den Raum. Die „Ohs" und „Ahs" der Kinder ignorierte Obi-Wan als er das Kodex-Buch in die Luft hob, einen Moment vor der Klinge schweben ließ und dann mit einem Schwertstreich zerteilte. Die Kleinen waren begeistert.

„Kenobi! Komm sofort mit raus!" „Natürlich Meisterin Ney." grinste er nur und löschte das Schwert während er ihr folgte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Schüler?" „Meisterin Ney, ich bin keines Ihrer kleinen Kinder das rumkommandieren können, verstanden?" Ney schnappte nach Luft. „Was erlaubst du dir, Schüler?  Du hast wissentlich gegen die Regeln verstoßen, gibst den Kleinen ein schlechtes Vorbild und beleidigst dann auch noch eine Jedi-Meisterin! Du bist ja schon genauso verquer wie dein Lehrer. Wird Zeit, dass du von ihm wegkommst." Nun war Obi-Wan wirklich wütend. Sie konnte ihn ja beschimpfen, aber auf seinen Herren ließ er nichts mehr kommen. Dann merkte er jedoch, dass Ney Cart total aufgewühlt war. Total in Rage. Hatte sie die Prüfung zur Jedi zu früh abgelegt? fragte er sich amüsiert. Also atmete Obi-Wan ein paar mal tief durch um wieder ruhig zu werden. Dann sagte er: "Es tut mir leid was ich getan habe, ich werde sofort zu Meister Yoda gehen und ihm mein Vergehen berichten. Er soll entscheiden was zu tun ist." Ney schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen, dass der Padawan nicht mit ihr streiten wollte, wobei Kenobi doch eigentlich als streitlustig galt, zumindest gegenüber seinem Meister. Immer noch überrascht stimmte sie ihm zu, und Obi-Wan ging davon. Er fühlte sich stark und gereift, hatte praktisch ein Wort-Duell mit einer richtigen Jedi gewonnen. Sein Hochgefühl schwand jedoch, als er vor Yodas Gemächern ankam. Zögerlich klopfte er an die Tür.

„Herein." Obi-Wan betrat Yodas Privaträume zum ersten mal. Sie waren geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wohl mit Andenken an Yodas Heimatwelt.

„Erwartet ich dich habe, junger Kenobi."  „Erwartet?" „Deine Gedanken durcheinander sind. Du nicht zu überspüren warst. Wieso?"

TBC


End file.
